User blog:Dakotacoons/My Elimination Predictions For Total Drama College!
Okay, so I saw the way TheCartoon did his Predictions, so I'll do mine a bit differently. Each episode I will do my prediction on who I think wil be eliminated, based on their team and plot neediness. Chris Blinded Us With Science The Drills: Charlotte: ~15% - I can see everyone on her team hating her, but with Shane probably being able to manipulate her, she will stay a while. Farmer Sam: ~10% - His character needs to evolve as to why he doesn't want to be a farmer. Rosie: ~5% - Her and Mike's Conflict needsto evolve a bit more. Sarah: ~35% - She seems like she doesn't have any more character left in her. Shane: ~0% - He is the antagonist. There is no way he is going first. In Danger: Sarah and Charlotte Who Would Be Eliminated: Sarah. Charlotte needs to stay a while to further develop her character. The Hammers: Hannah: ~20% - She doesn't want to be there. Her team could find her as useless. Jim: ~5% - His sarcasm could get onhis team's nerves, but since he is such a fan-favorite, he'll stay a while. Jordan: ~25% - His bragging will most likely get on his team's nerves. Lee: ~25% - Again, just like Jordan, his bragging could get on his team's nerves, but since he is more athetic, he might stay longer. Liz: ~10% - Her grammar could get annoying, but she won't go yet. In Danger: Jordan and Lee Who Would Be Eliminated: Lee. From Induction Day, Lee seems very cocky, almost even more cocky than Jordan. This could cause his team to grow tired off him and dispose him of him. The Screwdrivers: Amy: ~10% - She seems safe on her team for now. Crissie: ~0% - She has a running gag with Charlotte, and could have a possible running gag where she is injured by Chris. Dave: ~30% - He smells and has poor hygiene. Mody hates him, and could convince his team to vote him off. Mike: ~15% - Mike is fishy, and Rosie could convince Amy and Crissie to vote him off. Mody: ~5% - Mody has a storyline to him, and is too nice for his team to vote off. In Danger: Dave and Mike Who Would Be Eliminated: Dave. Mody hates Dave, so he could have easily gotten Mike and Crissie to vote him off as well. ---- Radioactors The Drills: Charlotte: ~30% - I can see everyone on her team hating her, but with Farmer Sam being able to manipulate her, she could stay a while. Farmer Sam: ~10% - His character needs to evolve as to why he doesn't want to be a farmer. Rosie: ~5% - Her character is pure gold, and she will stay for a while. Sarah: ~35% - She seems like she doesn't have any more character left in her, and the preview shows her falling into the vat, possibly causing her team the loss? Shane: ~0% - He is the antagonist. There is no way he is going yet. In Danger: Sarah and Charlotte Who Would Be Eliminated: Sarah. Charlotte needs to stay a while to further develop her character. The Hammers: Hannah: ~20% - She doesn't want to be there. Her team could find her as useless, as she falls asleep a lot. Jim: ~5% - His sarcasm could get onhis team's nerves, but since he is such a fan-favorite, he'll stay a while. Jordan: ~25% - His bragging will most likely get on his team's nerves. Liz: ~10% - Her grammar could get annoying, but she won't go yet. In Danger: Hannah and Lee Who Would Be Eliminated: Jordan. Jordan does have a pose where he is radioactive, which most likely is from this episode. But other than that, he has nothing to explain him going further. The Screwdrivers: Amy: ~10% - She seems safe on her team for now. Crissie: ~15% - She seems that she could lead her team to the loss in this episode. Dave: ~10% - He smells and has poor hygiene. Mody hates him, and could convince his team to vote him off. Mike: ~15% - Mike is fishy, and Crissie could convince Amy and Dave to vote him off. Mody: ~5% - Mody has a storyline to him, and is too nice for his team to vote off. In Danger: Crissie and Mike Who Would Be Eliminated: Mike. Crissie and Amy already hate him, and they could easily convince Dave to vote him off as well'. ---- So those are my opinions. Please comment below if you have any objections or comments. Thanks! --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! Category:Blog posts